a. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward a piece of luggage for carrying clothing and accessories. More specifically, it relates to a piece of luggage that may be used to carry both hanging clothes, as well as folded clothes, accessories, and shoes.
b. Background Art
It is well known to place clothing and accessories in a suitcase or other piece of luggage to facilitate transfer of the clothing and accessories from one location to another. It is also well known to travel with relatively large pieces of luggage or steamer trunks. Airlines, however, put limitations on the configuration and weight of luggage that they are willing to accept for transport. For example, some airlines will not transport items in excess of 115 linear inches (depth plus width plus height). Further, these same airlines require that no single dimension may be more than 62 inches. Although these airlines will accept items between 62 and 115 linear inches, there do so only after levying a surcharge. Presently, upon payment of a $50 surcharge or penalty, airlines will carry a bag domestically with dimensions that total 115 linear inches. In addition to dimensional limitations, these airlines put weight restrictions on luggage. Normally if a suitcase weights 70-100 lbs., the airlines will only transport the bag after collecting a surcharge. Presently, upon payment of a $50 surcharge or penalty, airlines will carry a bag domestically that weights 70-100 lbs. These airlines will not transport a bag weighing more than 100 lbs.
There remains a need for luggage that meets the airline luggage requirements while providing support for clothes on hangers in an easily accessible configuration.
It is desirable to be able to store clothing on hangers together with accouterments in a convenient, vertically-accessible configuration. Accordingly, it is an object of the disclosed invention to provide an improved piece of luggage.
In a first form, the present invention comprises a piece of luggage for carrying clothing and accessories, the luggage having an interior and comprising a main frame assembly including a plurality of frame members, a main hanger bar, and a swingable frame support bar adapted to pivot between an open configuration and a supporting configuration; a hanger retention system connected to the main frame assembly; an outer skin supported on the main frame assembly, the outer skin comprising a front panel; and a side access panel comprising part of the outer skin and transformable between an open configuration and a closed configuration.
In a second form, the present invention comprises a piece of luggage for carrying clothing and accessories, the luggage having an interior and comprising a main frame assembly comprising a front frame member; a rear frame member; a main hanger bar extending between the front frame member and the rear frame member; a swingable frame support bar extending between the front frame member and the rear frame member, the swingable frame support bar being adapted to pivot between an open configuration and a supporting configuration; and a swing-out front door panel supported on a front door frame, the swing-out front door panel being adapted to swing between a closed configuration and an open configuration. In this form, the luggage also includes a hanger retention system connected to the main frame assembly adjacent to the main hanger bar; and an outer skin supported on the main frame assembly, the outer skin comprising a side access panel that is transformable between an open configuration and a closed configuration.
In a third form, the present invention comprises a piece of luggage for carrying clothing and accessories, the luggage having an interior and comprising a main frame assembly including a plurality of frame members, a main hanger bar, and a swingable frame support bar adapted to pivot between an open configuration and a supporting configuration; a hanger retention system connected to the main frame assembly; a plurality of shoe sleeves on a bottom panel in the interior of the luggage; and an outer skin supported on the main frame assembly. In this form, the outer skin comprises a shoe access panel, wherein the shoe access panel selectively covers the shoe sleeves; and a side access panel, wherein the side access panel is selectively configurable between an open configuration and a closed configuration.
The foregoing and other aspects, features, details, utilities, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from reading the following description and claims, and from reviewing the accompanying drawings.